


Connor And Evan Need Jesus

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blowjobs, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wow they have the secks, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Woop this is gay and smutty





	Connor And Evan Need Jesus

Connor pushed Evan onto the inside of the bedroom door forcefully, kissing him roughly and shoving his tongue inside the others mouth. Evan thread his hands through the others hair, moaning slightly into the kiss.  
Conner ground his pelvis against Evan, and the other breaks away from the kiss and lets out a moan. Finding they were both hard (just from a kiss at that) he reaches inside Evans pants, stroking his length. Evan gasps and breathily moans, "g-god.. fuck... C-Conner.."  
Connor smirks at this, stroking faster. Evan lets out a broken moan, kissing him again, this time more desperate.  
Evan feels his stomach churning, and lets out a warning moan. "F-fuck.. connor.. I'm gonna.." Connor kisses him softly on the lips as he releases into the brunettes hands. Evan regains his composure after a few minutes, looking down to see Connors leaking hard-on. He kisses the other and gestures down, "u-um.. can I uh... help with that? "Connors Adam's apple bobs as he gulps and nods.  
   Connor flips them so that he is against the door. Evan sinks slowly to his knees, unbuttoning Connor's jeans and palming him softly through the fabric of his underwear. Connors breath hitches, and he sucks in a breath. "E-evan.. jesus.." The aforementioned individual slides down Connors boxers, and licks a strip up Connors exposed dick, sliding his tongue along the slit. Connor slides his hands through Evans hair, letting out breathy moans.  
The other wraps his mouth around Connor's dick, flicking his tongue across the slit. Connor gasps and bucks his hips slightly, and Evan puts his hands on Connor's waist, pushing him back. Evan slides himself down about halfway, bobbing his head up and down. He frees one of his hands and uses it to wrap around the rest of Connors length. "Fuck.. Evan.. goddamn.. you sure," he gulps. "You sure you've never done this before?"  
Evan nods slightly, and continues his endeavors. After a few more minutes, Connor feels the familiar stomach tightening of an orgasm approaching. "Evan.. I'm gonna.." Evan pops off of Connors dick, continuing to jack the other off until the eventual climax. Evan stands up and kisses Connor, pulling back after a minute. "That.. was awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like?? 3 am?? So sorry if it sucks  
> Go yell at me: https://doctorterrible.tumblr.com


End file.
